


Nothing Else Matters (Metallica)

by Clitler



Series: Destiel Playlist [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, And also a badass, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Affection, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clitler/pseuds/Clitler
Summary: Sam is determined to find out what happened to the Mark.





	Nothing Else Matters (Metallica)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last chapter in this verse for the Playlist.  
> However, I am a huge fan of Wincestiel and I would love to expand this story, in case anyone's interested.  
> I'd love to hear from you guys, if you have some ideas for where this verse could go.
> 
> As always, I am my own beta, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Also, I am my own Grandpa.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, I'm really tired.

Nothing Else Matters (Metallica)

            “Can we talk?”

 

            Dean rolled his eyes at the book of lore he was trying to read before Sam slunk up behind him in the library, “Yeah, sure,” he sighed, closing said book, not slamming it like he wants to.  Ever since he was…cured…of the Mark, Sam and Cas had been watching him like hawks, either looking for symptoms of a return to his Mark-induced violence or what they claimed was suicidal ideation, whatever that was.  Truth be told, he had gone a little crazy with guilt once his conscience had been so rudely thrust upon him after their initial fuck fest (initial but by far not exclusive, Dean thinks with a little internal smirk), but he was _fine_ now and all the scrutiny (read: babysitting) was making him feel on edge.

 

            Sam took the chair across from Dean’s, the soft light from the reading lamp on the table highlighting his epic puppy dog eyes, “I really think we need to figure out how we cured you.”  At Dean’s skeptical look, Sam continued in a pleading tone, “I mean, come on, Dean, we can’t just chalk it up to a happy coincidence and go on our merry way!  It had to take some serious magic to remove the Mark, and I’m not comfortable thinking we unknowingly worked an incredibly powerful spell like that!”

 

            Dean held up a hand to stem the flow of Sam’s bleeding heart, “Alright, alright!  Look,” Dean crossed his arms on the table and leant forward, lowering his voice, “I wasn’t gonna bring it up, but I have been researching it.  Don’t give me that look, I do research!” Sam huffed and rolled his eyes.  “Unfortunately, I haven’t found anything yet.”

 

            “I know you probably don’t want to, but I think we need to talk to-“

 

            “Sammy, don’t-“

 

            “Crowley.”

 

            “Say it.  You said it.  Well, here’s my answer, Sam: Fuck to the no! I don’t want to be on the same plane of existence as that douche, much less in the same room and asking for a goddamn _favor_!  And besides, what makes you think he’d answer a call from us, after…what happened, when I was, um…” Dean trailed off.

 

            “Ah, Squirrel, you wound me,” Crowley’s voice was thick with sarcasm as it echoed throughout the library.  The man, or demon, rather, was standing directly behind where Dean was sitting.  Sam didn’t even look up at Crowley, his eyes glued to Dean, trying to see any micro-expressions that might give a clue to how Dean was going to react.  Dean just shook his head.  Of course Sam had already called him.

 

            Dean stood abruptly from his seat, knocking the chair over and making Crowley jump to the other side of the room in the blink of an eye.  Dean chuckled and relaxed a bit, “Why so jumpy, there, Crowley?” he asked as he righted the chair and smirked at Sam, who just looked back at him pissily.  Crowley narrowed his eyes and fussily straightened his suit and tie, brushing imaginary crumbs from his lapel.  He stopped to glance dramatically around the library.

 

            “Why Moose, I see you have Squirrel under your watchful eye, but wherever is Feathers?  Has he, dare I say, flown the coop?” Crowley smarmed.

 

            “He’ll be back,” Dean grumbled a little too quickly to be anything but defensive.

 

            “Indubitably,” Crowley smirked, “So, Moose, to what do I owe the pleasure? I have a feeling this isn’t a purely social call,” Crowley said flippantly.

 

            Sam finally rose from his seat, turning to stalk over to Crowley, if nothing else than to keep Dean from running over here and slipping the Demon Blade between Crowley’s ribs.  Crowley looked up at him coolly.  “We want information.  You need to answer some questions right now,” Sam stated menacingly, towering over the diminutive King of Hell.  At Crowley’s look of consternation, Sam added, “You owe us that much.”

 

            Crowley wagged a finger between the two Winchesters, “I owe _you_?” he asked incredulously, “Oh Moose, you really have no idea what he did, do you?  What’s the matter, Squirrel?  Haven’t had time to finish your ‘What I did on my Demon Vacation’ essay yet?”  Dean blushed and Crowley tsked, “You two boys should _really_ try therapy, might open the lines of communication.  That’s truly the only way for a relationship to thrive, you really have to put in the _work_.  When you told me you were practicing for Little Sammy and your pet Angel, Squirrel, I thought you were just trying to shock me, but this place absolutely _reeks_ of guilt sex, so I have to assume you went through with your plan.  Doesn’t appear as if the ends were quite what you expected from the means, hm?”  Crowley had been steadily making his way out from under Sam’s icy glare, backing toward the library entryway and the War room.  

 

            “Crowley!” Sam snapped, dragging Dean up out of his shame spiral and freezing Crowley in his strategic retreat.  “Tell. Us. What. You. Know, or so help me God, I’ll-“

 

            “You’ll what?” Crowley sneered, “He’s human,” he pointed at Dean, “you aren’t hyped up on demon blood.  Bet he didn’t let you in on that part of the plan, did he?”  Sam flinched only minutely, but Dean caught it out of the corner of his eye. “And your half-life Angel is AWOL, so, do tell, Moose, exactly what you plan to do to me?  I’m the _bloody King of **Hell**_!!” he shouted, “As the man once said, gentleman, King Kong ain’t got nothin’ on me!”  Dean scoffed at the horrible Denzel impersonation.

 

            “You will answer our questions,” Cas’ voice said lowly from behind Crowley as his angel blade made a small divot in the fleshy part of Crowley’s neck.  Crowley instantly stiffened as Cas’ face rose from behind him and the angel got a firm grip on the demon’s shoulder, steering him into the nearest chair.  Castiel pushed Crowley down and nodded at Sam, who ran out of the room, coming back a moment later with the Colt.  “You will answer our questions or Sam will, what’s the phrase?  Oh yes, blow your friggin’ brains out.”  Dean couldn’t help the shiver of desire that vibrated down his spine as he watched Castiel and Sam loom over Crowley with murder clear in their eyes.  This was the being, after all, who had tried to steal Dean from them, had tried to leash a Knight of Hell and force him into submission and when that failed, had come begging his distraught brother and best friend to clean up the mess.

 

            Their righteous anger emboldened Dean and he strutted over to Crowley, pushing his flannel’s sleeves up to present his pristine forearms to the demon, “Where did it go and why?  Cain was very clear that it could not simply be removed, it had to be transferred.”

 

            “The oldest and most powerful curse known to Man doesn’t just go away,” Sam added.

 

            “How very astute, Moose.  It’s no wonder everyone says you’re the smart Winchester,” Crowley sassed.  Castiel pressed his blade just under the demon’s jaw, lifting his face.

 

            “You should show him some respect,” Cas growled, and Dean’s dick twitched in his jeans.  Crowley’s head whipped around, a drop of blood escaping around the tip of the angel blade still tight to his throat.  He narrowed his eyes again and Dean let his gaze skip over the top of Crowley’s head, trying to will away his growing arousal.  Crowley tipped his head, flicking his eyes to Cas, and then Sam, finally back to Dean.  Realization dawned on the King of Hell and his lips stretched in a sickening grin.

 

            Crowley smiled innocently up at the angel, “Oh Feathers, you didn’t?”  Castiel’s eyes widened just a fraction before his mask of outrage slipped back into place.   “Tell me honestly, did you think his come tastes like rotten eggs? Because I thought it tasted like-“  Sam’s fist came out of nowhere, slamming into Crowley’s jaw.  Crowley’s head flung back and forward again, a line of bright red blood dribbling out his mouth to land on his tie.  Crowley looked down, “Samantha!  You tart!” he smiled, teeth stained crimson, “But in all seriousness, next time you two defile the angel, can I watch?”  Sam cocked his fist back again but Crowley wasn’t done, “You stupid children, it isn’t the sex what soothed the savage beast, it was the _love_.”

 

            Crowley couldn’t have done better with a bucket of ice water.  The brothers reeled back from the demon.  Dean’s internal monologue had been whittled down to _heknowsheknowsheknowsheknowsheknows_.  Sam gawped at Crowley, his mouth working like a landed fish. Castiel stood fast, nearly unaffected by the knowledge that Crowley had just unleashed.

 

            “Is this why the Mark is gone?” Castiel asked stoically. 

 

            Crowley made a show of considering Cas’ words then tipped his face up to the angel, “Mmmm, could be.  Who can say, really?”

 

            “You can say.  You know the true cure.  You’ve known the whole time,” Cas answered.

 

            “I _may_ have consulted with a very powerful witch when Squirrel went off the reservation,” Crowley conceded.  It didn’t matter anymore, with the Mark gone, the First Blade was useless.  “What I can’t quite figure is how _you_ morons managed to find out about it.”

 

            Castiel choked but recovered quickly, “That is not of import to you.  Where did it go?”

 

            “Back from whence it came, presumably,” Crowley shrugged, sounding abysmally bored.

 

            “To Cain?” Dean croaked.

 

            “That’s what I was led to believe,” Crowley stood, pushing Castiel’s hand and blade away as he did.  The King of Hell retrieved a handkerchief from inside his jacket and dabbed the blood off his chin, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I _do_ have an entire plane of existence to rule.”  With that, Crowley disappeared.

 

            Sam slouched on the table behind him.  Castiel stowed his angel blade.  Dean ran a hand through his spikey hair, “Well, that was kind of a waste of time.  Except, Cain will most likely hunt me down and kill me soon.  Oh, and now Crowley knows about…us.  Awesome,” he laughed mirthlessly.

 

            Sam buried his face in his hands.  Castiel looked between the two brothers, “I do not understand why that is an issue.”

 

            “Cas,” Sam breathed, looking forlornly at Dean, “he’ll use it.  He’ll use our…relationship, against us forever.  And he’ll probably tell anyone who’ll listen about us.  So, by this time next week, everyone we know will know about…this.”

 

            “I give it a day to make the rounds,” Dean said disconsolately, leaning against the table next to Sam.  Castiel looked at them in confusion, head tilted to the side, for a minute, his face finally smoothing out in understanding.

 

            “We will deal with Cain if he becomes a problem.  You are worried you will be judged unfairly for fornicating with each other and with me,” Cas said softly, approaching the brothers slowly.

 

            Both hunters scoffed, Sam rolling his eyes and Dean smiling at Cas sadly.  “Fornicating, Cas?  Your dirty talk could use some work.”

 

            Now standing directly in front of and between the brothers, Castiel placed a hand on each of their shoulders, “I believe you will find that the people who matter will be more accepting than you think.”  His voice lowered as he stroked down their arms, loosening them from where they were folded across both their chests, “I believe you will find that we are a force unto ourselves,” he said softly.

 

            “Team Free Will rides again, huh?” Dean said as Castiel took his left hand and drew it to his mouth.  The angel brought Sam’s right hand up at the same time.

 

            “Together, we can overcome anything,“ Cas promised, his quick pink tongue darting out to flick across the tips of the brothers’ index fingers, “Nothing matters but that we are together,” he whispered, then took both their fingers into his hot, wet mouth and sucked.  Sam groaned brokenly when Castiel dipped his right hand into a pocket of his trench coat and came out with a bottle of lube.  “I would like to reaffirm our bond,” he said simply as he handed it to Dean.

 

            Wordlessly, Dean pulled Cas into a rough kiss, his left hand grasping for Sam, getting ahold of his neck and dragging him in.  Dean moved his mouth to his brother’s, stealing his breath with the same treatment he’d just given Cas. Sam’s fingers scrambled at Dean’s flannel, “Off, take…it off,” he muttered into Dean’s mouth.  Cas stepped back in, already completely naked, and took the lube from Dean, setting it on the table.  Sam fumbled Dean’s shirt off while Castiel divested the taller man of his own shirt.  When Sam stopped so Cas could pull his t shirt over his head, Dean pulled his own undershirt off and went to work on his jeans, shucking them quickly.  Castiel took over kissing Sam while getting his jeans down his hips.  Sam turned Cas around until his thighs hit the table, and pushed between his shoulder blades to make him bend over.  Dean walked around the table and bent over to kiss Castiel before pushing his head down until the angel was eye level with his hard cock.  Castiel mouthed at the head, teasing out drops of precum, while Sam bent over, spreading Cas’ cheeks apart, and flicked his long tongue along Cas’ tight hole.  Castiel stretched his neck out, grabbing onto Dean’s hips to haul him closer, and groaned as he took Dean’s dick all the way to the back of his mouth.

 

            “Ah fuck, Cas…yes,” Dean sighed, burying his hands in Cas’ hair as the angel squirmed on the table.  Sam had stepped out of his jeans and was kneeling, completely occupied with eating Cas out.  After a few minutes, Cas whimpered around Dean’s dick, sending electric vibrations along his length.  “Shit…come on, Sammy…ah, fuck…get ‘im up…get ‘im up here…” Dean begged.  Sam stood up reluctantly, lips swollen and shiny-wet.  He slapped Cas’ ass, loving the jiggle, and their angel scrambled up on the table.  He knee-walked over to Dean, cupping his stubbly jaw, and kissed him slow and sweet.  Dean guided Cas into a sitting position, his legs spread around Dean’s hips, then gently lowered his back to the table surface.  Sam took over kissing Castiel as Dean stood back up and caught Cas’ legs by the backs of his knees.  Heaving the angel’s legs up, Dean bent to get a taste of Cas’ hole covered in Sam’s saliva and moaned at the combined flavors of the two people he loved.  Castiel took over holding his legs back and Dean grabbed the lube, squirting some on his fingers to warm it.

 

            Dean mouthed wetly at Cas’ balls and the base of his cock where it twitched against his stomach and watched Sammy plant a foot on the table, lowering his balls to Cas’ mouth, dragging his hard dick across Cas’ stubbly chin and groaning at the feeling.  Dean started working Cas’ hole open, slipping one finger in and stroking the lube along his inner walls.  By the time he was up to three, Cas was grunting around Sam’s dick as it plunged down his throat.  Dean couldn’t wait to be balls deep in Cas’ tight hole, so he lubed up his throbbing dick and sunk into the wet heat of their angel’s ass, moaning as he bottomed out.  Sam was looking down as Cas swallowed around his cock.  He pulled almost all the way out, so he could see Cas’ eyes, blown wide with lust and watering copiously.  “Cas, your fuckin’ mouth, baby,” he mumbled, bending over to kiss the taste of himself out of Cas’ mouth, his lips gone numb and sloppy with overuse.  Dean grinned at his brother as Sam stood back up.  Sam grabbed the back of his older brother’s neck and licked into his mouth, both men groaning into the kiss as Dean fucked into Cas, pushing his mouth along Sam’s cock.

 

            Sam broke off the kiss and pulled away from Cas, who sat up to kiss Dean as the older hunter pounded into him, striking his prostate on every second or third thrust.  Sam walked around the table to stroke his brother’s back and ass, admiring the way the thick muscles slid over each other as Dean’s hips worked.  Sam bent over and took Cas’ leaking cock in his mouth.  Castiel screamed and clamped his hand down on Sam’s head, pushing him all the way down.  Cas’ eyes rolled back in his head at the dual sensations of Dean’s thick cock spearing his ass and Sam’s talented mouth swallowing his dick, “De-dean…Sam…my…so…so close…ungh…please…pl-please…”

 

            “Nuh uh, angel,” Dean tutted, slowing his thrusts and pulling Sam’s mouth off Cas’ dick, “Not yet, baby, wanna watch you come on Sammy’s dick.”  Sam and Castiel both groaned at that and Dean pulled out entirely, maneuvering his little brother around the table and covering his huge cock in lube while he kissed him deeply. “Fuck, baby boy, taste so good,” Dean growled.  He reluctantly released Sam and turned him toward Cas, smoothing his hands over his brother’s broad back as he stuffed that monster cock inside their angel, all three of them groaning, Cas’ back arching off the table at the stretch and burn.  Dean watched Sammy fuck Cas for a few minutes, just enjoying the beauty of them together, and stroked his own dick loosely.  He finally got behind Sam and rutted against his ass as his hips rolled.  Sam looked over his shoulder and nodded in that silent form of communication they had.  He bent over Cas, fucking into him with long, deep strokes, tucking his left arm under Cas’ shoulders and holding him tight.  Castiel mouthed along his jaw, sucking hickeys into his neck as his dick was rubbed between their sweaty stomachs.

 

            Dean lubed up his fingers again and began working his little brother open, groaning at the way Sam’s ass tightened every time he pushed into Cas.  Two fingers in and Sam was begging for his older brother to fuck him, sobbing into Cas’ mouth when he felt the hot, blunt head of Dean’s dick at his entrance.  Sam pushed his ass out a little and let Dean work his hard cock inside with cautious strokes, until he was fully seated and grunting into Sam’s shoulder blade, his arms wrapped tightly around Sam’s chest.  Castiel’s eyes went wide when he realized what was happening and smiled beatifically up at Sam before dragging him down for another lazy kiss.

 

            Dean finally gripped Sam’s hips, pushing him away and into Castiel before pulling him back onto his own dick.  The heat and clench were incredible, and he knew that none of them could last.  Grasping onto one of Sam’s big shoulders and one slim hip, Dean built up a punishing rhythm, reveling in the almost pained whimpers issuing from Cas’ mouth.  “Fuck…come…on…angel…take that…big cock…ungh…Sammy…feel so good…fuck, baby…squeezin’ my…dick, so…fuckin’ tight…little brother…fuck, yeah…so good…just like…that…Cas…Cas…baby…fuck yes…wanna come on Sammy’s dick?  Come on, baby…come on his cock…show ‘im…show ‘im how good…good he is…how good it feels…”

 

            Cas keened, high and reedy, as his thighs clamped tight around Sam’s ribs and his ass locked down on Sam’s dick.  “Fuck… _fuck_!” Sam gritted out as Cas shot between them.  Dean didn’t even slow down as he moved them, smearing Cas’ release between their stomachs and that was it for Sam.  He pulled Cas’ face to his by the back of the angel’s neck and sealed their mouths together, letting Cas swallow his screams as his orgasm hit him.  Sam’s big body shivered and shook around Cas as he peaked and emptied inside him, crying into their kiss as Cas ran his hands up and down his slick skin.  Dean grunted and lost all rhythm, humping hard into Sam’s inner muscles spasmed, his arms grappling around Sam’s chest and his face buried in his brother’s back.  Dean bit down on the salty skin of Sam’s back as his orgasm rolled through him.  Sam shuddered out one final blurt of come deep inside Castiel as he felt Dean sink his teeth in, groaning and nearly collapsing on Cas.

 

            “Fuck,” Dean panted from where he was draped across Sam’s back, “Fuck, guys…love you, Sammy…Cas…love you, Cas, angel…so much…”  Dean shivered as he pulled his dick out of Sam’s abused hole.  Sam grunted his disapproval of that method and let his own soft dick slip naturally out of Cas, who was still smiling up at him. “Come on, let’s shower then we’re gonna go get some grub.  I’m freakin’ starvin’.”

 

            “Damn, Dean,” Sam sighed, lifting himself off Cas and helping the angel sit up,”all you ever wanna do is fuck, shower, eat.  Maybe Cas and I would like to do something else sometimes, you ever think of that?” Sam helped Cas into standing and they followed Dean out of the library.

 

            “Fine, we’ll take a shower then we’ll _cuddle_ , bitch,” Dean laughed.

 

            “By the way, we love you, too,” Sam called as Castiel tried to burrow into his chest as they made their way to the Men of Letters big shower room.  Smiling down at Cas, who always turned into such a snuggle bunny after he came, he quickly added, “Jerk!”

**Author's Note:**

> Gawd, they're all just so hot, kinda blows my circuits!
> 
> More dark shit coming up in the Playlist, plus some camp, a fair amount of crack, some fluff and angst, and a smattering of sci-fi. I'm even gonna sneak a DeanJimstiel in there, because I'm just that Evil.
> 
> Muah ha ha ha!


End file.
